He Restoreth My Soul
by lilyjack00
Summary: Matt's Love Story ATC. An attempt to right the wrong that was done Kitty Russell.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note-The following is a work of sugary sweet romance, just the way I like 'em. You have been duly forewarned-turn back now if you do not enjoy Matt & Kitty happily ever afters. I do not purport to be a geologist, physician, botanist, historian, relationship counselor, equine specialist, firearms expert or Gunsmoke canonist. I'm simply an amateur fic-writer in my fleeting spare moments, and I am partial to sharing with like-minded fans for their own personal enjoyment. I do indeed hope you like it just fine._

_Tremendous thanks to my betas- anotherredhead, glow1012, moonstone maiden & BigMommaT—for invaluable discussions, brilliant suggestions, and wholehearted, unfailing support. _

"He Restoreth My Soul"

Matt's "Love" Story ATC

by

Lilyjack

Chapter 1

Kitty unceremoniously plopped down on the edge of the stream bank, the flat rock stinging her tender backside through the thin cotton drawers she'd stripped down to along with her lace-edged chemise, both damp with sweat from her hard ride over the prairie. Gratefully, she stuck her bare feet into the clear greenish-tinged pool that swirled slowly below her, a favorite secret swimming hole she and Matt had visited many times over since their earliest days together.

Suddenly, a sob hitched in her chest as the memories took hold of her-sweet, hot memories of long, lazy afternoons, slippery smooth skin against wet skin, holding and touching, laughing and kissing, whispering precious sweet nothings that meant everything to the two of them. Swimming blissfully naked in their hidden pool, they made weightless love in the deep shade of an ancient, stooped cottonwood tree, the ceaseless prairie wind rustling its leaves overhead while masking their passionate, heated cries. Matt Dillon, her constant lover of nearly twenty years, never tired of taking Kitty to their swimming hole whenever he had a chance to slip away from the unending business of the law in the steamy summertime.

C_onstant lover, my eye... Damn his cheating hide. _ She tried to ignore the tumbled mess of curls that had escaped their normally neat updo on her frenzied gallop from Dodge. Ill-tempered, she blew one straggling red lock out of her face and kicked at the water. An hour earlier, she'd lit out of town after Matt's "confession" to her on what she suspected might have been on bended knee if he hadn't taken one too many gunshots to the leg over the years, making bending that knee nigh impossible without a fair amount of pain and struggle.

Fat tears coursed down her cheeks, the warm sun beaming down on her back and bare arms like an embrace from a mama who was no longer there to comfort her—dead and gone nearly three decades now. Kitty had learned long ago how to be tough as nails and take care of herself and not to let anything bother her. But this thing here had cut her like a knife to her very core.

What the hell was Matt thinking? Yeah, he wasn't himself, he'd explained to her, sheepishly, ashamed, horrified, apologetic. _Amnesia?_ She spat out a very unladylike curse word that she reserved for special occasions, thinking if this awful, gut-wrenching occasion didn't merit it, she didn't know what did. Pressing her lips into a thin, angry line, she chucked a rock into the water with a satisfying splash, pretending she was lobbing it at Matt's unfaithful head instead. Amnesia. From a blow to the head. Hmmph. A little clunk on the noggin was all it took for Matt Dillon to forget her very existence? Why, the very idea. Loudly sniffing, she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She would be hard pressed to say which was smarting worse right now—her heart or her pride.

Yesterday Matt had returned to Dodge after a lengthy misadventure. Following a thorough physical examination from Doc, and a sketchy recounting of events from Matt, Doc had declared that Matt must have suffered from amnesia, Matt had later quietly tried to explain to Kitty, fidgeting uncomfortably in his rose velvet upholstered chair. His explanation to Kitty had been halting, confusing, jumbled, Matt's face red, his eyes downcast as he twisted and turned his sweat-stained hat in his big, calloused hands.

Kitty's jaw had dropped as she'd sat listening, her mind a whirl. _Matt had slept with someone named Mike?_ She'd held a hand aloft, interrupting him, her incredulous voice rising in timbre, "You slept with a... a man?"

Now in the bright afternoon sun, Kitty nearly cackled aloud as she recalled the horrified look on the Dodge Marshal's weathered face at her obvious misunderstanding. The whole thing would've been almost funny if it hadn't broken her heart. She sighed, lifting the hem of her chemise to wipe the tears from her cheeks and the sweat from her brow.

She'd been so upset, so disappointed in Matt, had felt so utterly betrayed by him, that she'd stormed out of her room after giving him a brief yet pointed piece of her mind and headed straight for Moss Grimmick's stable. She'd saddled Beau herself, not bothering to wait for Hank who actually had the good sense to stay out of her way. Grateful that she'd chosen to don a sensible broadcloth skirt that morning, she'd hoisted herself expertly into the sidesaddle, urging her shining black horse forward with a ragged cry.

She'd ridden hard across the prairie, blinded by her own tears, unsure of where she was headed, but she'd ended up here, at the widening of the stream, where the water ran deeper and cooler in the shade, where she and Matt had hidden away together for so many secret hours throughout the years. Where they could be free and easy together. Not the U.S. Marshal and the saloon girl and later the owner of the Long Branch. But just plain old Matt and Kitty. Together.

And now here she sat. Kitty. Alone. She watched as a single leaf turned loose its hold from the cottonwood and drifted slowly down to float on the water's surface, then realized that perspiration was dripping uncomfortably down her own back. She reached for her hem and stripped the damp chemise over her head, grateful for the delicious breeze across her naked skin. Suddenly remembering herself, she darted a hasty glance around to check for any desperate outlaws or bloodthirsty gunslingers in the vicinity before dropping her lacey linen drawers. No use in getting molested, she thought with an unladylike snort, or maybe that's my best hope from here on out of getting any attention from a man.

She frowned down at her body, running her palms and fingertips over her skin, examining the changes the years had wrought. No, she hadn't repeatedly bore children, which Kitty knew could ravage a woman's figure. But she also was very aware she wasn't exactly the girl Matt had met so many years before-slim and firm and young and strong. Was he not attracted to her anymore? Blue eyes widening at the notion, her disheveled curls swaying as she shook her head, she carefully stepped into the pool, sinking down, down, to her waist, her chest, her shoulders, her neck. She sighed at the coolness of the water enveloping her. Not too cold, not too warm. Just right. She listened for a moment to the sounds permeating her oasis-birds singing, insects buzzing, leaves rustling overhead. She could almost believe that Matt were here next to her like old times. Almost. She hiccupped a sob and clapped a hand tightly over her mouth, stifling her weeping. She had to get hold of herself.

What did Mike look like, she wondered as she tried to relax and let the water buoy her body, allowing herself to float aimlessly. Was she young and beautiful with no crow's feet or extra padding around her waistline? She must be one fast piece of work all right. Oh, how Kitty would love to get ahold of her! She'd show her who was woman enough for Matt Dillon. That female Mike wouldn't know what had hit her—she could just imagine picking that interfering trollop bald-headed. She could also just imagine Matt's face when he had to throw Kitty in the calaboose for instigating a no-holds-barred, biting, kicking, scratching, eye-gouging catfight. He'd be fit to be tied, alright.

Sighing in frustration, she splashed water on her face, washing away what was left of her paint. She knew she must look a sight after carrying on so. The cool water felt good on her heated skin. She scrubbed until her reflection on the surface of the water looked clean again, and she took a few deep, cleansing breaths into her lungs as well.

Kitty swam into the middle of the pool, treading water, and thought about all the times her man had been tempted. Oh, Matt Dillon had a roving eye, she was very well aware. And he'd always had a very bad and thoroughly annoying habit of shoving off on Kitty all his old girlfriends or even poor, sweet, helpless females he picked up as charity cases whenever they just happened to pass through Dodge. And Kitty always looked after them for him. Why, she didn't rightly know. Maybe just so she could keep a close eye on the conniving little tarts to make sure there was no funny business going on.

Matt always played innocent, looking at her with those wide, guileless, clear blue eyes of his, like he didn't realize those fast women were after him like sharp-clawed she-cats preying on a mouse. But Kitty knew better. She knew he enjoyed the flattering attention. And Matt realized Kitty would keep those persistent women at arm's length. He was safe with Kitty playing buffer. Kitty always kept her man from harm's way in the end and that's what counted, even if it was an imposition and a big pain in the backside. But this time round, it was Kitty who had ended up getting hurt, and in a bad way.

Releasing a shuddering breath, she suddenly realized she was bone-tired. Swimming to the edge of the pool, she slipped out, struggling a little to get her underthings back on over wet skin. Kitty found her skirt where she had carelessly tossed it earlier on a patch of green mannagrass. She shook it out and spread it in the shade where she could lie down and not cause any more dadblame freckles to pop out than she already had. Curse of a redhead, she sighed.

Lying on her side, she drew her knees close and felt another mutinous hot tear burn its way across the bridge of her nose as she wondered miserably, _where the hell was Matt?_ _Why hadn't he followed her?_ _He would have when he was younger...when she was younger. When he still cared enough about her..._ The ache in her chest grew until it overtook her body and soul and she couldn't bear to think anymore. Kitty squeezed her eyes shut and thankfully allowed the black void of sleep to pull her battered consciousness into peaceful oblivion, while the warm prairie wind quickly dried her clothing and her tears.

ljljljljlj

Reuben Tucker squatted, his back against a tree, chewing thoughtfully on a sprig of fragrant green grass. He kept his eye on the woman who lay sleeping peacefully in the shade a safe distance away. He was happy to be able to watch her now without fear of being discovered—earlier the young cowboy had paused in his journey, dismounting his horse to relieve himself behind a tree, and lo and behold! He'd happened upon the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in all his born days. Flaming red hair and pale white skin, cornflower blue eyes and a voluptuous figure that'd knock the wind right out of an unsuspecting feller.

Course, she was settin' in her unmentionables by the side of the stream, and he'd blushed just to see it, but she was cryin', so he wasn't sure just exactly what to do about the whole situation. So he'd paced back and forth in his worn leather Justins a few times, loath to leave the lady alone in her current state of distress, because apparently she was exactly that—alone. Reuben had peered around the area, quiet like, for he hadn't wanted to startle her in her lacy underthings. He'd searched the horizon. No one in sight except the lovely damsel in tears.

When next he turned to check on her, she was swimming in a deep pool of water, and Reuben's face turned beet red when he saw her unmentionables now abandoned on the rocks beside the stream. "Gosh all fish hooks!" he swore under his breath. Now what to do? He sure as shootin' couldn't leave now. What if some rapscallion come along to take advantage of that purty little helpless thing? That's when Reuben determinedly planted himself next to a tree, well out of sight, to keep an eye on the breathtakingly beautiful redhead sleeping under the cottonwood below.

tbc

ljljljljlj


	2. Chapter 2

"He Restoreth My Soul"

by Lilyjack

Chapter 2

Kitty's eyes opened with a start, and for one disorienting moment she didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten there. Then it all came flooding back in an angry, disappointing, frustrating flash. _Damn that female Mike. Damn amnesia. Damn Matt for forgetting her so easily._

She attempted to sit up_. Ohhh, her aching bones..._ She was stiff in places she didn't know she had. She and Matt used to come out here and lie on a faded old quilt for hours, making love and napping the sultry summer afternoon hours away. _Seems the old gray mare ain't what she used to be, honey_, Kitty thought wryly. She stretched like a cat, trying to slowly work the kinks out from lying on the hard-packed Kansas prairie.

Sitting up, she unsuccessfully tried to rake the hair out of her eyes and finally decided to take the few remaining pins out of her ramshackle updo. She muttered a few choice oaths under her breath when her tangled curls would not easily cooperate, but after a few minutes of gentle persuasion with skilled fingertips and a thorough shaking of her hair, sending more hairpins zinging haphazardly about, Kitty's thick mane was at last flowing in one general direction, tumbling down her back in a fiery waterfall. She now only wished for a brush to tidy it and a ribbon to pull it neatly back from her face. She settled instead for simply tucking it behind an ear.

Her throat felt parched, and the cool, refreshing pool beckoned to her again. Kneeling on the warm, flat rock, she leaned over, cupping her hands and drinking deeply of the sweet water. Then she splashed more on her face and neck, rinsing away all vestiges of her previous tears. She stood and squared her shoulders, spotting her white shirtwaist a couple of steps away, when a man's rough hand clamped over her mouth, his voice hissing in her ear, "Quiet! Don't move!"

Her eyes widened in fear, her breath quickened when she saw the sun glinting on the barrel of the gun he gripped before her.

Again he whispered insistently in her ear, "Be very still..."

She stiffened as his gun moved, his beard stubble scratching her cheek. He was aiming at something in front of the bushes where her white shirtwaist was draped. She held her breath when she realized what his gun pointed at, saw it sinuously coiling and heard its distinctive rhythmic rattle. He chose that moment to fire—once, twice, and again for good measure. The acrid smell of spent gunpowder burned her nostrils and made her feel lightheaded.

ljljljljlj

Reuben Tucker watched to make sure the rattler was in its death throes before holstering his gun. Of course he released the beautiful lady's mouth, and she let out a soft little noise. It seemed her knees kindly gave out on her all of a sudden cause he had to catch her lickety-split. Scooping her up in his arms just like she was nothin' a'tall, he set her back down in her spot in the shade. She'd protested the whole way that she could walk all by her ownself, but he wasn't about to take no chances since she'd had such an awful bad scare, and Reuben knew she was already in a heap of a state since she'd been a' cryin' all that mornin'. Reuben just wondered what on earth such a purty lady could have to cry so much about?

And now he was settin' right beside her on the ground, as close as was proper, speakin' of which, frettin' about propriety was mighty humorous come to think of it since she was currently just wearin' her flimsies but, law, she smelled so good, and her hair was just a wonder. Reuben Tucker had never seen anyone with hair the like before. It was a sight to behold, all tumbled down long and shiny, the color of a blazin' sunset out on the range. When he'd watched her let it down earlier, he'd felt a pain squeeze tight in his chest, she was just such a sight to behold. And her eyes—now that he was close up, a feller could look into eyes that big and blue forever. Nosiree, the girls back home in Jackrabbit Flats shore couldn't compare to this here lady, not by a long shot.

"Say, cowboy, I asked you what your name was. I can't rightly thank you until I know your name."

Reuben started, wondering how long he'd been staring at her like a blame fool. Her voice was low for a woman's, but musical and sensual and pleasuresome to the ears. "I...I..." He swallowed to wet his dry whistle, then started fresh. "My name is Reuben Tucker, ma'am. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He stuck out a hand and gave her a bright, white smile. He was immensely pleased when she returned his handshake firmly. No weak, spindly handshake from this fine lady, and her hands were soft with no callouses. He found himself in no hurry whatsoever to let go.

"I'm mighty pleased to meet you, too, Mr. Tucker." The warm smile she gifted him matched her sincere tone.

"Oh...oh, please." He shook his head adamantly. "You can call me Reuben. Nobody in my entire life has ever called me Mr. Tucker." He gave her his charming, unassuming wide grin again, and Kitty couldn't help but return it. He chuckled, "In fact, I think you may be the very first."

She laughed aloud, gently extricating her hand from the young man's grip. "Well, you are mighty young, Reuben, so perhaps you haven't had too awful many opportunities to be addressed as Mr. Tucker yet."

Reuben gazed at her levelly. "Until now."

She echoed with a smile, "Until now." Then she added gravely, "I thank you, Reuben. I'm greatly obliged to you."

The young man's tone matched Kitty's. "You're very welcome..." He left the ending hanging, waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Kitty."

"Kitty?" He wanted the rest.

"Kitty Russell."

She watched him glance up and notice his battered chocolate brown hat, hurriedly remove it for he was indeed in the presence of a lady, and scrub at his mop of sandy brown curls that seemed to have a life of their own. His hair reminded her with a pang of how Matt used to wear his own unruly curly locks years ago. Reuben took a breath and asked her pensively, "And would that be Mrs.? Or Miss?"

Kitty turned her thoughts over in her mind for the briefest moment and then looked at her handsome young rescuer, his brown eyes sparkling. "Miss," she stated without an inflection of any kind whatsoever.

The dawn of a beatific smile lit Reuben's face as he exclaimed happily, "Ahh, Missss Kitty, I am so happy I could be of service to you."

Kitty began shaking her head, placing a hand on the young man's arm. "Now, Reuben, don't you go gettin' any ideas. Yes, I'm beholden to you for savin' my life, but honestly, I'm old enough to be your..."

"Aw, now Miss Kitty, don't say that. Listen, do you live in Dodge? That's not far from here, right? That's got to be where a fine lady like you lives. I can come callin'..."

"Reuben, I don't think that's such a good idea." He was talking crazy. The young kid, he'd just met her five minutes ago. She had to explain about Matt. That is, if Matt was still interested. The thought pierced her heart. And there was still the notion that she was old enough to be this boy's...

"I've got to go to my mama's house, that's where I was headin' when I stopped here, to my mama's place. She's been poorly and needs help on the farm. My ranch boss, he let me off work for a while to go help her for a piece."

Kitty snapped to attention at the mention of someone else's troubles. "Oh, Reuben, I hope your mother is going to be alright."

Reuben looked surprised at Kitty's look of genuine concern. "Oh, Miss Kitty, the doctor says she's gonna be fine and dandy. She just needs rest is all. Ma's got a small farm east of here." He chuckled. "In Jackrabbit Flats."

One corner of Kitty's mouth turned up. "Jackrabbit Flats, huh?"

"Yep. Bet you'd never take me for a small town boy, now, would you?"

She affirmed with a deadpan expression, "Never."

"She does real good generally with my younger brothers and sisters helpin' out, and I send her a little money each month ever since my pa died of the grippe. But then I got a letter yesterday from my little sister Sadie."

Kitty asked, "How old is Sadie?"

"She's fourteen and the sweetest of the whole bunch. Big brown eyes and long brown curls she keeps tied back in a great big bow. She smiles pert near all the time."

Kitty's eyes crinkled at the corners. "She sounds a lot like you."

"Yeah, well, maybe 'cept for the bow part. I never was partial to bows in m' hair."

"You got me there, but I think maybe she got some of your sweetness though."

"Aw, shucks, Miss Kitty. How you do run on."

Kitty gave him a wink. "I guess I'm just a born flatterer. What did Sadie say in her letter?"

"Sadie said our Ma'd been down with the ague for a week, and would I come home and help out with the work. Ma didn't know Sadie had writ that there letter. Ma would never ask me for help. She's a hard-workin' woman."

Kitty tucked her hair behind one ear and asked, "Did she raise a hard-workin' son?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded firmly. "Which is why I got to get you back safe and sound to Dodge...or..." He scratched his sandpapery chin. "...wherever it is you live. So I can go to my homeplace and help out for a little while. But soon as things get straightened out..." His whole face lit up. "I'm comin' back here to meet up with you."

Kitty frowned and shook her head thoughtfully, not wanting to hurt the young man's feelings, "Oh, Reuben, I don't think so..."

"But why not?" Reuben entreated. "You said you ain't hitched, right?"

"Well, yes, but..." Kitty didn't know how to explain her complicated relationship with Matt Dillon without giving too much away. She wasn't used to explaining anything about the two of them. This boy was mighty persistent.

"But, what? Kitty, I saw you cryin' your purty eyes out here this mornin'." Reuben ventured to urgently touch Kitty's bare arm, and it was soft and warm and smooth, and the contact turned his insides to gooseberry jelly. "Was it over a feller? If it was, he's not worth it! Nobody should make you cry like that! You deserve better!"

An auburn brow slowly rose. "Crying... You mean you saw me crying?" Kitty balled a fist on one hip. "Exactly how long were you watching me, young man?"

"Well, I... uh..." Reuben's adam's apple bobbed hard and his lip curled as he realized he'd let something slip he shouldn't have.

Kitty's tone was highly indignant and more than a bit scandalized. "You were spyin' on me!"

Reuben's explanation rushed out in a torrent as Kitty listened with her jaw hanging open. "No! No, ma'am, not really, I wasn't... What I mean is... Okay, listen. Here's how it happened. I was just ridin' along, mindin' my own business when I felt the call of nature, if you'll pardon my sayin' so. I got off my ol' horse Rusty over there. See, he's back in the bushes? Way back so's you can't see him actually so I guess that sounds bad on my part, huh? Anyways, I did my business and then I caught sight a' you over here, cryin'. By the stream bank. Cryin' yer heart out. And it like t' broke mine. And I thought you was the purtiest girl I ever laid eyes on my whole entire life."

Kitty sat eyeing him askance, arms testily crossed. "Your whole entire life, huh? You know, compared to my life, that hasn't been too terribly lengthy."

"Aw, Miss Kitty, don't say that. You shouldn't keep sayin' things such as that."

"Well, suffice it to say one way or the other, you were still spyin' on me, Reuben Tucker. You oughta be ashamed." Reproachfully, her voice raised a notch. "What would your poor mother say?"

Reuben's cheeks pinked a bit at the thought but he vehemently protested, "I only wanted to stay and make sure no rapscallions came by here and took advantage of you in your state of..."

A highly arched brow was aimed his way. "My state of what?"

"Your state of...distress! And your state of..."

"Mm-hmm?" She pursed her lips.

His face was beet red now. "Undress." His voice came out in a great rush and he pointed at her adamantly, "I swear to you, I didn't see nuthin'. I was scoutin' around the general vicinity to make sure no one else had accompanied you, and the next time I came back to check on ya', BAM, you was in the water."

"And you didn't watch me while I was swimmin'?" She stared a hot hole in him.

He declared staunchly, "No, ma'am. My mama taught me better." Kitty noticed that he was sweating a little.

"And you didn't see me get out and get dressed again?" The reproving eyebrow again.

"Well, I mighta accidental-like caught a tiny bit of a glimpse, but I turned my back real quick so I don't hardly remember a thing, I swan to goodness."

"Reuben!"

"Consarn it, Miss Kitty, I had to stay to protect you, didn't I? A lady don't belong out here on the prairie all by her lonesome, especially when she's all het up about somethin' with a broken heart. Somebody needs to be takin' care of her, don't they? What if I hadn't a' been here? That ol' snake woulda'... Well, I don't even wanna think about it, do you?"

The look in his dark eyes, equal parts devastation and earnestness, was her undoing. "Well, I guess I'll have to forgive you for a little peek..." She tilted a glance up at him, trying not to crack a smile. "...because you did save my life, after all. And I do hate snakes."

He blew out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on his chest. "Oh, thank you, Miss Kitty! You know, I think under the circumstances, perhaps I should just propose marriage to you here and now-"

Her mouth dropped open once again. "Propose marriage! Reuben, have you lost your mind?"

"No, ma'am, I surely have not. I mean, I have compromised your virtue and all..."

"Virtue?" She had to choke back a laugh.

"Yes, ma'am, virtue...although I did not set out to do so, I did accidentally see you..." The young man's cheeks were flushed red and the color was rapidly spreading down his neck.

Kitty decided to help him out. "Naked," she stated flatly with arms crossed.

"Naked," he repeated in a strained voice, and he hurriedly added, "but not for very long, honest. I did turn m' back as a gentleman should. Although I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that you were a vision of loveliness that I shall never forget for as long as I live, so I guess I strung a whizzer earlier when I said I didn't remember. You'll have t' forgive me again, Miss Kitty. Your..." He swallowed hard before he continued, "...glorious naked beauty will live in my memory if I should live to be a hunnerd. There. I said it."

Kitty sat stunned at his speech. Not a single word could she utter.

He hopefully added, "So will you marry me?"

"No!" she finally burst out.

"Why?"

"You don't even know me!"

"So! I know that you are the most loveliest lady I ever seen." Reuben's voice became soft and soothing. "I know you are kind. I can tell that much just by talking to you."

"And I don't know you, Reuben!"

"Whatta you want to know about me?" Reuben threw his arms wide. "Just ask!"

"It's not that simple." Kitty shook her head in frustration. "Really it's not."

"It is fer me."

Kitty searched the smooth, unlined face of Reuben Tucker, trying to find an answer that could satisfy him, and could come up with none. "Oh, you're so sweet, Reuben. And so young. And life is still uncomplicated for you."

The young man exclaimed in vexation, "It's that other feller, ain't it? The one you were cryin' for. Miss Kitty, he ain't worth it! No man should make you cry like that!"

Kitty sighed, "It's a long story, Reuben, and it ain't a pretty one, I assure you."

He implored, "What did he do to you? Miss Kitty, I'll make him pay, I swear on my daddy's grave I will. Did he hurt you? Did he lay a hand on you?"

"No! No, he would never do that, Reuben, he's a very gentle man, really, he just... I can't talk about it."

"How long have you been his girl?" Reuben plucked a piece of grass and stuck it between his teeth.

"Um...let's see, that would make..." Kitty figured in her head. "...about eighteen years, give or take."

Brown eyes widened and dark brows reached skyward.

She quipped, "Yep, you nearly coulda' been our son, huh?"

He burst out, "And the man hasn't married you YET? What in tarnation is he a' waitin' for?"

"Ya' got me."

He cried out indignantly, "Doesn't he see the beautiful treasure he has sittin' right smack in front a' him?"

"Obviously not."

The young cowhand threw up his hands in disgust and stated flatly, "Well, obviously, I think I'm the better pick of the two of us, pretty lady, 'cause he does not appreciate you." Then Reuben Tucker got down on one knee before her and took one of her hands gently in his. "Miss Kitty, I promise..." With this word he dramatically placed a hand on his heart. "...I will never ever make you cry like your old man used to."

Kitty had to stifle a snort at this. She wondered what Matt would think of being referred to as her "old man." She managed to keep a straight face as he continued with his oration. "I will make you happy to the end of your days, I will take right good care of you in sickness and health and all that business, if you will only marry me, Reuben Horatio Tucker, I will be a most lucky man."

Just then Kitty uttered a colorful oath under her breath, just loud enough that Reuben was able to make it out. He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably at this unexpected reaction to what he considered a very fine proposal, but nonetheless he responded, "I admire a lady who can speak her mind. I can see you've got plenty a' backbone. I just hope you'll take my proposition under due consideration..."

"No, you don't understand." She pointed, and that's when he saw a big man riding up on a buckskin horse. "Here comes my old man..."

tbc

ljljljljlj


	3. Chapter 3

"He Restoreth My Soul"

by Lilyjack

Chapter 3

"Aw, heckfire..." Reuben Tucker watched as the big man dismounted his buckskin horse and tethered him to a bush.

"Heckfire is right," Kitty muttered ominously. "You're holding my hand," she fretted as she shook him loose. "And I'm still in my drawers!" she wailed in dismay as she looked down at her inappropriate attire as if for the first time.

"Good, I've really gone and compromised you now and we'll _have_ t' get married."

"Reuben!" She whacked him on the arm. "You're not helping matters!"

Reuben stopped and gazed at the agitated expression on her lovely face. He earnestly murmured, "Do you still love him?"

She didn't reply, but he studied her anxious bright blue eyes, her bottom lip worriedly caught between her teeth, and he knew the answer. Grabbing his hat, he helped Kitty to her feet. "Wait here," he whispered in her ear, and then those warm brown eyes were twinkling down at her. Reuben quickly checked to see that her "old man" was looking at them as he headed their way, and then he gave Kitty a glancing but affectionate kiss on the temple. He declared, "I'll take care of things..." and strode confidently toward Matt Dillon.

As Reuben walked away, Kitty noticed that he wore his pants tight like Matt had back when he was a handsome young stud. Oh, Matt Dillon used to be a fine specimen of a man alright. Course, he was still nothin' to sneeze at nowadays. The man still had... Just then, Reuben distracted her from her woolgathering when he shot her a cocky wink over his shoulder.

Kitty suddenly balked, "No, wait, I don't think this is such a good idea... Reuben!"

Reuben called out to Matt loudly, "So you're the one who made this beautiful lady cry her heart out!"

"Hell's bells..." she swore. She hoped to goodness Reuben didn't try to pick a fight with Matt. Matt may have a bad leg, but he was still strong as an ox and could beat that boy to a pulp if he wanted to.

Matt called to her, "Kitty, what in blue blazes is goin' on? Who is this kid?"

To Kitty's horror, Reuben spoke up first, loudly and with great bravado, "My name is Reuben Tucker, and I've asked Miss Kitty Russell t' marry me, thank ya' very much."

Kitty rushed forward because Matt was getting a murderous look on his face, one that did not bode well for Reuben Horatio Tucker. "Now, Reuben, I've told you I'm not marrying you! Matt, I can explain everything..."

Eyeing her, Matt exclaimed in extreme consternation, "Kitty, where the hell are your clothes?"

Reuben pulled Kitty close, his arm possessively around her waist, and grinned at Matt. "Mister, that's a personal question, now, ain't it?"

Matt shot him a stony glare and his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. "I've had just about all I'm gonna take outta you, boy. Now take your hands off the lady or I'll do it for you."

Kitty could hear Reuben audibly swallow as he slowly dropped his hand from Kitty's waist. He muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "You didn't tell me he was such a big feller."

She whispered back, "You didn't ask me."

Matt puffed a loud breath out through his nose, stepping pointedly between Kitty and Reuben. He took Kitty by the elbow, drawing her away. "Let's get you dressed," he grumbled.

"Alright, Matt," she agreed quietly and led him to the water's edge where she'd abandoned her clothing earlier. "Honestly, it isn't what you think at all."

He grunted wordlessly, reaching for her corset that'd been tossed in the grass. Glaring back at the openly curious young man, he boomed at Tucker, "Turn around!" Then he laced Kitty nimbly and quickly. Next she gripped his shoulders for balance while he held her skirt so she could step into it. He muttered cantankerously, "Dammit, where are your petticoats? We shoulda put those on first."

"Over there. I was just going swimming, Matt. Like we used to do. Remember?" she appealed, her eyes pensively searching his expression.

Matt glanced over his shoulder and thundered, "If I have to tell you to turn around and give the lady some privacy again, you'll be hurtin' for a month a' Sundays, you hear me?" Kitty hitched up her black broadcloth skirt so that Matt could expertly tie up her petticoats. He stood up tall and looked down into her wistful eyes. "Yeah, I remember. Did that rascal go swimmin' with you, too?"

"No, Matt! You know me better than that!" She wore a hurt look on her face.

"I guess I deserve that. But I couldn't blame you if you had." His lips pressed into a thin line.

Resolutely latching onto his hand, she led him to where her shirtwaist lay dangling from a bush. She pointed to the motionless rattler below, mortal bullet holes in its skull. "Reuben saved my life. He chanced upon me here when I was about to grab this and put it on." Kitty shuddered as she reached over the snake to retrieve her clothing, even though the reptile was long since dead.

Threading her arms into the sleeves, she turned and shrugged into the shoulders, pulling her long red curls out of the collar. Matt sidled up and began diligently buttoning. "Nothing happened, Matt," she gently but firmly stated. "Reuben's just full of beans. He's a sweet boy and...well, maybe he did see a little more than he should have and now he thinks..."

"He thinks what?" Matt narrowed his eyes at her. Kitty wondered if she should feel guilty for enjoying Matt's jealousy just a smidgeon. It sure was going to take her a long time to get over his enormous indiscretion. Every time she thought of it, it felt like a jagged knife wound in her heart.

"Well, maybe he thinks he loves me and wants to marry me. But I think he's just feelin' his oats a little. I don't believe the boy gets off the ranch too often." She gave Matt a knowing half-smile.

"So that ornery kid saved your life, huh?" Matt straightened her collar as she tucked in her hem.

"Yep."

"I guess I owe him a debt of gratitude instead of a beatin' then." He threaded his hands through her loose hair that was that was set afire by the midday sun, enjoying its silky feel on the sensitive skin between his fingers.

Kitty blew out a sigh of relief and nodded her head.

Matt took her hand in his and intoned softly, "I'm sorry, Kitty." She realized he wasn't apologizing for Reuben or any of today's events.

Matt Dillon's touch was so tender and gentle. Even after all these years, it never failed to amaze her how sensitive her man's big, calloused hands could be. He traced the back of her own much smaller hand so lightly with the pads of his fingertips, it made her shiver in delight. His deep voice rumbled sincerely, "I'm so sorry, and I don't know what to do to fix it, honey. I've hurt you pretty bad this time, haven't I?"

Tears welled in her eyes, tears that she refused to let fall. She couldn't speak. Her emotions were too raw, her heart too sore, the deep wounds too fresh. So she just nodded her head silently, swallowing to choke down a stubborn sob.

Matt struggled to find the right words. "I... I know that it might take you a long time to forgive me..." He tilted her chin up so that she would look in his eyes, so that she could see that he was sincere. "...but I just hope that you can find it in your heart to try." The tears that had pooled in her eyes finally escaped and ran hotly down her cheeks. Matt's brow furrowed when he saw them fall, and he brushed them away softly with his thumbs, entreating in a hushed tone, "For us, Kitty. For us..." She simply nodded wordlessly and they held each other for a long, quiet moment, listening only to the prairie wind and their own private thoughts.

Then Matt cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I'm sorry that I took so long to find you."

She squeezed his hand, and her voice broke when she finally managed to speak. "Where the hell were you?"

Matt pulled her to him again, rubbing her back comfortingly, and explained with a humorous lilt in his voice, "A whole train carload of Temperance League ladies covertly arrived in town this morning. They had a secret plan to wreck the houses of liquor and sin in Dodge when it was least expected. A surprise attack. During the day."

Kitty peeped up at him with liquid blue eyes. "You mean _my_ house of liquor and sin?"

"Yeah, honey, they were plannin' on smashing up the Long Branch for sure. Booger Lee Flannigan overheard the intelligence down at the depot and passed it on to Festus.

Kitty's voice was muffled against Matt's shirt as she toyed with his shirt button. "Really? I always knew that Booger Lee would come in handy for somethin'."

"Yep, he came through in spades this time, Kitty. With his information, I had time to gather the concerned citizens of Dodge together, and we boarded up the Long Branch and all the other saloons in town so that no crazy, axe-wielding radicals could get inside and tear things apart."

"Matt! You saved my house of sin!" Kitty beamed at him through her tears and sniffled.

Raking her long hair off her forehead, Matt tucked it neatly behind an ear and stroked her flushed cheek. "That's cause I love ya', honey."

She looked a little doubtful. "Do you, really?"

"Yes, Kitty, I do," Matt stated simply.

"You're not tired of me?" Kitty scrutinized Matt closely as she questioned him.

"Tired of you?" he repeated in surprise.

"You don't think I'm old and fat?"

"What?" Matt eyed her askance. "Are you serious?"

"I _am_ serious, Matt. I am very serious." She gripped his arms and waited for Matt's reply.

He pointed toward Reuben who was pretending not to watch them out of the corner of his eye. "You've got a young buck over yonder pining for you, asking you to marry him, ready to fight me for ya', and you ask me if you're... No." He shook his head and chucked her gently under the chin, his eyes sparkling. "No, Kitty, by golly. You've still got it, little lady." He leaned close and growled in her ear, "You'll have me howlin' at the moon until I'm dead and in my grave, woman." With that he swatted her on the backside and said decisively, "Come on. I've got to thank this kid even if it kills me."

She had to scurry to catch up with Matt's long-legged strides. Her long-time lover took a wide stance opposite his rascally competitor, tipped his big Stetson back on his forehead and placed his large hands firmly on his hips. A suitable scowl adorned his weatherworn yet still handsome face. He squinted down at the young cowboy from his much greater height advantage. "Your name Reuben Tucker?"

Reuben nodded rather weakly. A smile was plastered across his face, but Kitty could detect a sheen of sweat on his upper lip. Kitty felt so sorry for the young man.

Matt's voice boomed, "My name is Dillon. Matt Dillon."

She could have sworn Reuben turned a little pale under his tanned skin right then. Seemed he must have recognized the name.

"Oh." Reuben swallowed. "Dillon. As in Marshal? Yeah, I see that badge you got there on your shirt now. It was kinda hid by your...vest . Earlier. When we talked." He gave a watery little laugh. "Funny, Kitty never mentioned..."

Matt stuck out his giant hand. "It seems I owe you my thanks for saving Kitty's life."

Reuben's jaw dropped and his eyes popped. Kitty smiled brightly and motioned with her hand—_shake his hand, Reuben._

Reuben recovered and stuck his hand in Dillon's for a hearty handshake.

"I had my hands full with an emergency in town or I would have been here with her," Matt explained. "But I'm beholden to you for what you did."

Reuben ducked his head a little at the unexpected praise, but then he raised his eyes and squared his shoulders and said firmly to the big lawman before him, "You've got an awful special lady here. I hope I don't have to tell you that."

"No, Tucker, you don't." Matt stared him straight in the eye. "She is a special lady, so I guess I can't blame you for wanting to take her away from me. But I assure you, I know exactly what I've got, and she's gonna stay right here beside me if I have any say in the matter, young man."

Kitty's heart swelled in her chest at that very public declaration from Matt Dillon. Granted, it was out in the middle of the dadgum prairie, but he said it out loud to another living, breathing human being and she almost couldn't believe her very own ears. She was trying real hard not to embarrass her man by bursting into tears right then. So she just quietly took Matt's arm, and then he surprised her even more by placing his big hand possessively over her own.

Reuben smiled and nodded in understanding, tipping his hat to Kitty as he slowly backed away. Then he turned and headed back in the direction where his horse was tied. Kitty watched him go with an ache in her chest. "Wait!" she cried. "Just give me a minute, Matt." He pressed his lips tightly together but didn't say a word.

She ran to catch up with the young cowboy. His face was a mixture of delight and surprise when he turned to meet her. She gripped his hands tightly in her own. Breathlessly, she declared in that sultry, husky voice that he could feel all the way down in the pit of his stomach...and a little bit lower, truth be told, "Thank you so much, Reuben Tucker, for everything you did for me today."

He graced her with his broad, beaming smile. "Aw, shucks, Miss Kitty, all I did was shoot a little ol' snake."

"No, you did much more than that, Reuben. Much more." Impulsively throwing her arms round him, she hugged him tightly, murmuring in his ear, "You know how to make a girl feel special again." Then she pulled back and gave him a sweet, soft kiss on the lips, so swift that she was halfway back to Matt before Reuben even realized she was gone.

His arms were still open wide from her warm embrace and his white toothy grin stretched from ear to ear. Doffing his hat high in the air, he proclaimed giddily, "If Marshal Dillon doesn't treat you right, Miss Kitty, you write to me, okay? And I'll come back and get you, quick as a wink! You can be _my_ girl!" He giggled and stumbled back in the direction of his horse, humming a happy tuneless tune as he went.

Kitty slipped her arms around Matt and listened in bemusement as he grumbled under his breath.

"Now, Matt. Leave him be," she admonished, but her eyes twinkled merrily.

His brows knit together. "Why'd you have to go and encourage him like that?"

She was forced to admit to herself once again that she was savoring Matt's jealousy to some extent. Well, maybe to a considerable extent. Hmph. He had a hell of a lot to make up for. But she simply quipped, "Oh, why do you have to act like such a grumpy old man?"

Pursing his lips, he shot her an unreadable look, but wrapped his arms more tightly around Kitty's waist and gave her a squeeze.

She cooed, "I know what'll cool you off." Tilting azure blue eyes up at him saucily, she tugged his hat off his head and reached around behind to give his backside a firm swat. "Wanna go swimmin' with me, Cowboy?"

End

"You've Got It"

from _Wrecking_ _Ball, _c2012 by Bruce Springsteen  
><em><br>No one ever found it  
>Ain't no school ever taught it<br>No one ever made it  
>Ain't no one ever bought it<em>

But baby, you've got it  
>Baby, you've got it<br>C'mon and give it to me

Ain't no one can break it  
>Ain't no one can steal it<br>Ain't no one can fake it  
>You just know it when you feel it<p>

And baby, you've got it  
>Baby, you've got it<br>C'mon and give it to me

You can't read it in a book  
>You can't even dream it<br>Honey, it ain't got a name  
>You just know it when you see it<p>

Baby, you've got it  
>Baby, you've got it<br>C'mon and give it to me

Well, now, listen up my reckless love  
>It's precious so don't waste it<br>Can't tell you what God made it of  
>But I know it when I taste it<p>

Baby you've got it  
>Baby you've got it<p>

You got it in your bones and blood  
>Yeah, you're realer than real ever was<p>

Baby, you've got it  
>Baby, you've got it<br>C'mon and give it to me

ljljljljlj


End file.
